ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawaii Box/commercials, IDs and promos transcripts
Here's the list transcripts of commercials, IDs and promos transcripts for Kawaii World TV channel. Promo teaser#1 - Cute News! '''Female voice: '''We interrupt this broadcast on your TV to bring you Cute News! Because we're presenting you Kawaii World, the all new and world's first cutest channel from Olympusat, one of the companies who is responsible for TV networks, and with the collaboration with Sanrio, Japan's largest companies known for its kawaii marketing, and it is coming soon on your TV, on Christmas Day, featuring all of your favorite adorable and cutest shows, all day, everyday, 24 hours a day! Without commercials, no a doubt. If you cute lovers want this new channel, please contact and ask your local cable operator, and then go to this website, at Kawaii World dot com, for more info. Kawaii World! The World's First Cutest Channel for the whole family, airing on TV, Christmas Day. Commercial: Luke Skywalker and Han Solo Ft. Wander Note: Eric Bauza and Keith Ferguson reprise their roles in this animated commercial while using their designs from Disney Infinity. (BGM: Mos Eisley Catina Theme) (Scene: Mos Sisley Catina) Han: Luke, There's an another alien from an another Galaxy! Luke: Where? Han: (sees a TV remote) Right here and someone give me this. (Holds the remote) Luke: Maybe Chewbacca? (Sees Wander) Wander: Hello there! Commercial: Dana Scully, Fox Mulder and Chase (BGM: THE X-Files theme) (Scene: Dana and Fox's Office) Dana: Well, it's evening tonight and what evidence are we gonna show? Fox: Well my madam, some shows were meant for kids have some mystery. Dana: Wait, what? Fox: Sure. (Fox and Dana kept finding the TV remote for a minute to turn on the TV) Dana: It's a piece of cake. (Kisses the remote until Chase from Paw Patrol appears) Commercial: Sofia ft. The Doctor (BGM: Various Doctor Who music) (Scene: Inside the TARDIS) Twelfth Doctor: Well, isn't that an another companion from a different time from a different place? (The Doctor puts a CD of a Sofia the First Soundtrack inside the Jukebox) Commercial: Rouge the Bat ft. James Bond and GLaDOS (BGM: James Bond theme) (Scene: HQ) Computer Voice: Well Good Mourning James Bond and what are you doing? James Bond: Well, checking something on the TV. (Changes channels in which show clips of various Kawaii World shows like Sailor Moon, PAW Patrol, Magical DoReMi, Pokémon, Classic Sesame Street and many more until it's Sonic X) (Shows clips of Sonic X with Rouge on the Television while coming at back to him) James Bond: Well, isn't that an another spy who's like me? Computer Voice: Well yes, but much female and also a bat. Computer Voice: James Bond: Then who are you? (Sees GLaDOS from Valve's Portal) GLaDOS: I'm just a computer from the Arpeture Science Center. You Monster. James Bond: Well, get off of you then? (He chases GLaDOS while the 2 go out of the room) GLaDOS (Voiceover): Kawaii World, a channel where you can see sweet and nice shows and agents and scientist and even (GLaDOS appears looking at the viewer/You) You Monster. TBA Add this please Category:Transcripts Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished Category:Unfinished articles Category:Unfinished pages Category:Articles needs to be expanded Category:TV channels Category:Family TV channels